Secret Valentine
by anatomicallyinclined
Summary: if you're in need of some keenler feels during this long and cold hiatus, read it. Liz and Ressler are unknowingly setup by Aram and Meera.


**I don't own the blacklist or any of the character in this short fic. It's all senseless drabble that came to me since christmas, and i just decide to change it to valentine's. Enjoy!**

* * *

Secret Valentine.

This was not the norm in the post office – gift exchange – especially for Valentine's Day. Aram had insisted that everyone take part, much to the dislike of most of the agents. "We need to start loosening up people. Do we want to remain the stone hearted, frustrated and endlessly miserable folks for the rest of our lives?" asked Aram. Everyone yielded to his demands – how much harm could it do right. At the beginning of the week he passed around with a black bag for everyone to choose names. Don – being the stoic character he always was – refused to choose. "Agent Ressler, it's just a bit of fun. Nothing seriously damaging would happen to you," said Aram. When Don finally dipped his hand in the bag and pulled a name, all he could think was "Nothing damaging huh?"

XXXX

Liz was much easier to persuade to choose a name. But when she choose, Aram saw a drastic change in expression. "Can't I change?" she asked.

"No changes, agent Keen that's the rules," Aram said and walked out before giving her a change to protest.

He walked back to his desk, half expecting someone to walk up behind him, "Did it work?" asked Meera.

"Of course it did, choose a name," he told her as he held out bag.

"I got Don idiot."

"Well choose again."

She picked another name, and then another and then another, "You sneaky son of a bitch," she said after realizing that the bag was full of Donald Ressler. "You did this to Don as well?"

"What do you think?"

XXXX

After contemplating what to get for Liz he decided to walk into a jewelry store. _This is wrong Donald, you're crossing a line that you can't cross back._ "Looking for something for a special person?" said a voice from behind him. He turned around and saw Liz. _Busted_. "My mother's in town, I always by her something for Valentine's since my dad died" _Lies, Lies. _Suddenly he had an epiphany of sorts, "Would you mind helping me?"

Liz smiled, "No I don't."

"Im not tuned for buying jewelry,"

"Well describe you mom,"

"Where do I begin? Firstly, she is the complete opposite of me. Her simplicity is the most wonderful thing about her, she never expects much. She is warm and very delightful to be around. She is by far the most beautiful woman I've seen," _you're selling yourself out Donald._

"Then you'd want simple but classy, elegant – like this," she pointed out the single diamond pendant and chain, "Your mom sounds like a really nice person, we may have the same taste in jewelry,"

"You like this?" he asked without having to give away much.

"It's beautiful, not to simple not to chunky," she said before she waved for assistance. She pointed it out, and the attendee asked, "Would you like to try it on?"

"It's a gift for someone," said Liz quickly to avoid any awkward situations.

"Do you know the length of chain for the person?" asked the attendant.

"Don, how long does your mom where her chains?" Liz turned to him.

"Both of you are the same built," he said.

"Do you want to try it on now, it may help us with sizing," said the attendant to Liz.

"Sure no problem," she muttered.

The attendant came back with the chain, "This should do the trick," said the attendant as she put it around Liz's neck. Liz looked at herself in the mirror on the showcase, "It's beautiful."

The smile Don saw on Liz's face concreted his decision; he was going to buy it.

"I'll take it," he said.

The attendant took the chain back to box it, and took them both to the cashiers.

"Ms. Keen, your item is ready," said another attendant.

"I should collect my stuff and head out," she told Don. He nodded in response, "Thanks for everything."

XXXX

Finally it was the day. Liz and Don avoided each other for as much as they can. There was no new case so they spent the entire day in the Post Office going over old cases, and completing paperwork. Despite the fact that they shared an office, words were hardly spoken. To get out of the uncomfortable tension, either one of them would leave the office to get some time for themselves. Both of them wondering the same thing, _why was it so awkward?_

Liz decided that it was best if she left Don his gift on his table with a note_._ Liz picked up her bag and left the office before Don could get beck into the office. She was honestly too tired to stay at the post office any longer. Whoever had her name, knew where she lived or could wait until tomorrow.

XXXX

Don returned to the empty office after preparing himself to give her the gift. He felt a flash of disappointment when he didn't she her or her things. He slumped back down in his chair, swiveling from side to side. _What do I do?_ He then noticed the box on his desk. He picked up the box and opened it. Inside it, was a black-banded platinum metal watch. He picked up the noted that was rested at the side of it.

_I knew you needed the watch, and I knew that you weren't going to buy one anytime soon. It's similar to the one you had before but just bought with a lot more love and consideration. Happy Valentine's Day Don. – Liz._

He was taken aback by how well she knew him. He also had a reason as to why she was behaving so suspiciously today, hardly saying a word to him. Immediately he felt bad, he thought it all had to do with the fact that she had figured him out or that that situation at the jewelry store was making things awkward. He took out his key from his drawer together with the small box and headed towards the garage.

XXXX

Liz had just settled into the couch with a glass and a bottle of red wine, taking in a Touched by an Angel marathon. This was her life now. After her divorce, she never really had an eventful Valentine's Day. The one most special person in her life didn't know how special he was to her and Reddington, the only other man in her life, sent her an arrangement of red and white orchids with a note saying _Roses are to cliché, don't you think? Happy Valentine's Lizzie – Red._

She heard a knock on the door. She contemplated not answering but the person called out "Liz, it's me. Don."

Immediately, she sprouted of the chair, rested her glass on the centre table and went to answer the door. She opened the door just as he was about to knock again. What felt like an eternity was actually a few second before they both simultaneously said, "Hi."

"Come in," said Liz as she moved aside to allow him into her apartment, "Can I offer you some wine?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied as he followed her to the kitchen. He took a seat on her kitchen stool and watched as she took out clean glasses from her cupboard. She poured out equal amounts of wine for them both.

"I just wanted to say thanks…for the watch. You didn't have to though," he blurted out.

"Oh come on Don, I bought it because I…" _careful Liz,_ "… knew that you were no where close to buying a new one."

He smiled at her and looked down at the glass in his hand. And then he remembered, "I also want to give you this," he hesitantly took the box out of his coat pocket. Liz looked awestruck when she noticed the box. The same box from the jewelry store. She took the box, and to ease her anticipation, she opened it to see the same necklace he made her choose out. "You made me choose my own present didn't you?" she said as she looked to him with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah – I uhh…sorta…lied," he said while putting his hand behind his head and rubbing it. Liz quickly put the box down and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in a tight embrace. "Thank you," she said into his ears. Still hugging him, she went back to that moment in the jewelry store, playing back every word they said to each other. His description of…_ me_.

"You mind putting it on for me?" she said. He took the necklace out of the box and she turned around. He clasped the necklace around her neck and then turned her around so he could get a look. The princess cut diamond pendant looked more spectacular on her today than the day she tried it on in the jewelry store. "It looks…" he started before she unexpectedly pulled him in and kissed him. Seconds, passed before they broke it and he continued, "beautiful."

He held her in his arms a little longer, getting accustomed to having her this close to him. "What you said in the store…." She started before he cut her off.

"I meant every single word of it. You really are special to me Liz. I look forward to spending every coming day with you no matter how stressful it can get sometimes…"

"Shhh…" and she placed her lips on his again, holding it for a longer period of time. Don picked her up and carried her over to the couch, both getting carried away in the moment, anticipating what will for them in the future now that their unresolved feeling were now…well….resolved.

**sorry for the errors, I really rushed this. Hope y'all liked it! Please R&R**


End file.
